You Are the One to Cause & Cure my Tears
by chichicutie
Summary: Riven & Musa. Musa is in love with him. Is he in love with her? If so why does he run from her? Maybe it has something to do with Riven's girlfriend of 7 months.
1. I Love Lucy

**I Love Lucy**

**Chapter 1**

**You Are the One to Cause & Cure my Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**I never really saw the show. So roll with me people. I will make mistakes on their characters. This is like Season 3 or 2. I really don't know. It is short. I just want to know if people like it. **

**Musa's POV**

I don't know what to do no more. I don't want to like him but I do. It is just the way he looks at me. I don't know how he does it but I feel wanted in his eyes. I never been the type of girl that really cared how she looked. Ever since I met him I wake up every morning and think to myself will Riven like this if I see him today. I don't know why I even try. He does have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who he has for 7 months. I don't think he really likes her. They would be better off just being friends. Stella tells me that Riven and Lisa always argue. Riven doesn't argue with me. In fact I think I am the only person he doesn't argue with. That has to be good right?

What is the reason he doesn't argue with me is because he feels uncomfortable around me. Ever since _last year when we... _ Well that is not important.

"Musa come on we have to go," Flora said while dragging me out of the room.

Some dragon or troll escaped. The Winx Club was gathered outside Alfea. I saw the ship in the distance in the sky. It landed before us. The door opened. We step inside like we have so many other times. Sky and Riven were driving this thing. There was Lucy her arms around Riven's neck from behind the seat. God why can't see just let him drive the god damn ship!

"Why is see here?" I whispered to Helia who had came over to greet Flora.

No one one really like Lucy. The person hat really talks to her beside Riven is Stella. She doesn't really like her. She is just close to her because she is waiting for the moment Lucy and Riven get into a big fight so I as she says can interfere to get Riven back. Before Lucy tried to get with Riven she tried to get Brandon. Brandon and Stella were going out at the time. Lucy and Stella were friends. We were all Lucy's friend. That is how Riven met her. Anyway Brandon told Stella and Stella has been dying to get payback. Come to thin of it, i wonder if Riven knows she tried to get with Brandon.

"She was with Riven when he got the calls. She volunteered to come. We are just all hoping the dragon can hurt her before we get to him," Helia trying to get me to laugh.

I didn't. Something no one else know about Lucy is she knew how I felt about Riven. I told her I was unsure about my feelings toward him then the next day her and Riven are going out. I took a seat in the back of the ship as far as I could to get away from everyone. I put my headphones on and closed my eyes. I felt someone sit next to me. I glance at how it was. It was Lucy.


	2. Dragon Fights

**Dragon Fights**

**Chapter 2**

**You Are the One to Cause & Cure my Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Musa's POV**

"Hello Anta," I snickered at her.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name. My name is Lucy," she whined.

"No Lucy is your middle name. Or did you forgot that?" I said putting a fake sad face on.

"No I didn't but you seemed to forget that Riven is mine. Not yours. He will never be yours. You had your chance. He didn't want you so move on bitch. So stop looking at him," she said.

I looking at her and ripped my headphones off.

"Can you repeat that?' I asked rather loud. I was trying to control my voice level but when I am mad I can't control my voice.

"I said stay away from my man bitch," Anta said.

"Well Anta. Sweet little Anta. It takes a bitch to know a bitch. So I am gonna tell ya. One is one easy ugly little tramp of a bitch," I said with a sweet smile.

She slapped me right across my face. I don't what happen next. All I know is that in two seconds she was on the floor out of her seat. I got up from mine. I shook my fist at how hard I punched her. I think I could do better. At this point Sky and Riven had landed the plane since Riven had to rush to her side.

"Door," I yelled.

I don't know who did it as if I care at this moment. I walked right out of that ship. I just started to pace around on the ground when I got outside. I hate her! I hate her! I hate him!

**In the Ship**

Riven raced to Anta side.

"You okay Ant?" he asked his girlfriend.

"She just hit me! Why would I be okay?" she yelled at him.

"Well you are not bleeding," he said cooly.

"You are not going to defend me. She is your friend. These are your people!"

"Listen. I am going to go check up on Musa," Brandon said.

Musa and Brandon always had a brother and sister bond going. Stella learned to respect that. She trusted her best friend and her boyfriend together. Since they been hanging out Brandon has been a better boyfriend. Like getting gifts and small cute romantic things that she loved. Musa slips things that Stella wants from Brandon into their conversation. If Brandon is smart enough he takes the hint.

Riven didn't seem tot happy by just being by Anta side.

"I'll go check for that dragon. If I see it... well you heard Brandon scream," he said.

Riven sneaked out of the ship.

"He is such a bad boyfriend!" Anta screamed.

"So why don't you break up with him Anta," Stella said hopefully.

"My name is Lucy!" she yelled.

She got up and stormed into the bathroom.

"Who names their kids Anta?" Sky asked.

**Musa's POV**

"Musa calm down," I heard Brandon say.

"How can I? You saw her. How can she say those things?" I asked.

"Well you language wasn't that sweet now," he suggested.

"Why on earth does riven go out with that girl," I asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't even like her,"Brandon said.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing forget it," Brandon said.

"It is something and you are going to tell me. Come on you call me your sister," I whined.

If I can't get it out of him I am sure Stella can work her magic.

"Musa!!" Riven yelled.

I turned around in time to get smacked in the face. My whole body was thrown against a tree. It was a huge dragon. It was a beautiful purple color. Brandon had up his saber. The monster took one deep breath as it gain strength to blow fire at him. Brandon throw himself to the right so he wouldn't get hit by it.

That purple scaled creature was headed right for me not even bothering with Brandon. I tried getting up however my legs are busied from the impact of the tree. My left wasn't working. I tried picking it up with my hand as well as a branch. Nothing was working. Right now cutting my leg off seemed like a good choice. It was so close. A step away from me.

Then Riven came out of no where. He flew on the monster back. The animal went wild. It didn't stop jerking back and froth. One of it's front legs hit me in my stomach. It knock the wind Right out of me. I heard Brandon yelling for the others to come on a count the beast was here. My vision was fading softly. I cough. It hurt to cough. My body seemed to be in pain with every movement. I yelled out in anger and distress. I felt Riven take a glance at me. His eyes looked like he held so much pain. Then he looked at the animal with hate. The animal was still close to me. Riven was slowing it's movements down. He got a hold of the creatures small ears that were on the top of the dragon's head.

Everyone was outside. Everything was moving. Nothing was staying still. So I closed my eyes before a headache formed. I opened my eyes again. I saw Timmy pointing some type of gun at the purple animal. I didn't hear anything. Riven hop off of it as soon as the bullet reached it. Then there was this cage that they put it in. Riven was bending down in front of me. There were two of him in front of me. Two Riven. The more for me. He was screaming something that I couldn't hear. Everything just went black.

**Riven's POV**

I scoop up the fairy in my arms.

"Come on to the ship! Get it started!" I yelled.

I walked on to the ship with the light girl in my hands. I put her on a seat. I sat next to her.

"Brandon take my spot driving," I ordered.

"is she breathing?" Flora asked.

"Yea," I said not looking at the girl.

My eyes remained on Musa. I didn't even notice that I was bleeding. That didn't matter now. All that matter was her. She was all that ever mattered.


	3. Bedside

**Bedside**

**Chapter 3**

**You Are the One to Cause & Cure my Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**Riven's POV**

Twelve hours. That is how long I been siting. Not in this exact seat. At first I was in the corner of the room when the nurse and the girls were over her. The guys took the girls out of the room knowing that Musa looking like this was to much for them to handle. Layla stood until she ran out the room crying. A part of me wanting to do the same. I just didn't think that Musa looked that beat up. Sure she was bad yet not enough to send me running out of this room.

Her stomach was bandaged up up. A few ribs almost got broken since we do have magic the were mended. She should be able to walk in a week. She did have a few scathes on her face. One that was about 3 inches long from her ear to her cheek bone. I know that was going to be a scar. That is going to be hard for the princess. Her ankle was sprain which is not too bad. The main problem is she hasn't woken up. That worries everyone. It is midnight. I know that I should be back at school. I wouldn't miss her waking up. What is she doesn't wake up? I already regret not telling her my feeling when she confessed hers. I looked down to my hands. My right hand was pretty bad. When I grab that dragon with my bare hands I could have loss all the skin on my hand. Even though when I did that the only thought in my mind was getting that animal away from Musa.

There was a sound of walking outside. The door opened. A blonde fairy came to view.

"Hey Stell," I said.

I know that Stella and I don't usually get along however right Musa was all that mattered.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be getting some rest," she asked. She took a chair opposite me. She seat on Musa's right side of the bed while I sat on a chair to her left.

"I should say the same for you," I told her.

"I know my beauty sleep is very much needed," she she with a laugh.

I laughed too. When we were done there was a weird silence that settled into the room. I looked down to the fairy that was in a fast sleep. She stirred. I hoped that meant she was waking up. I had no such luck.

Stella laugh. "You had to see your eyes when she moved," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing very well what she meant.

"You sparkled Riven," she giggled.

"No I didn't," I said in a cold tone.

"Fine. Whatever. I just think you are wasting time with Lucy," she said.

"I thought she was your friend?" I asked.

"Please Anta really needs to stay out of our lives," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know the saying kept your friends close but keep your enemies closer?" she asked me.

"Yea," I said.

"Lets just say that girlfriend of yours tried to get to my man. I wasn't going to stand for that. So I kept her close. I knew her rep. She is the type of girl that would hurt you however you would even know. She'll do it on the sneak. I wasn't going to let her do that to me and Brandon. So I brang her close to the Winx. Something I regret. Everyone hated her however it seemed like Musa didn't care. Knowing what she knew about Lucy she befriended her. The only one truly kind to her. They became really close. She stole you from Musa right under Musa's nose. Musa got mad at her today like she does all the time so she left the ship. If didn't bring Lucy into our group none of this would have happen. Musa wouldn't be laying in this bed. She wouldn't be unhappy about not having you," Stella said.

Is Musa really unhappy about not being with her? I thought I was doing her a favor. Did I make a mistake those seven months ago? Lucy and Musa were close. I never knew that. Did Lucy know of Musa's feeling for me? Did Lucy know what happen those seven moths ago? Lucy paid any attention to me until that afternoon after I had that talk with Musa. She must have known.

"I made a mistake that day," I said.

"What?" Stella asked confused.

"The day that Lucy asked me out and I said yes," I explained.

"What? She asked you out?" Stella asked.

"You really think I would ask her out?" I asked.

"Don't you like her?" Stella asked.

"What is wrong with you. I can't stand the girl," I said.

"What is wrong with?" Stella hissed. "You are letting Musa's heart break by going out with a girl you don't like. Just go out with Musa if you want to go with a girl you have know feelings for."

"Who said I don't have feelings for her," I growled letting my anger in my eyes show.

"Then why are you do this to Musa if you do like her?" she asked me.

"I don't like Musa," I said. I looked down to her. "I love her," I whispered. I heard Stella gasped.

"You can't be that clueless to the fact that she liked you," she said.

"She told me she liked me, remember," I said remembering that day seven months ago.

"She did?" Stella asked confused.

"She didn't tell you what happen seven months ago?" I asked.

"Riven what did you do?" she asked scared.

"Forget it," I told her harshly.

Stella shook her head. She left the room. Maybe I should go to? I don't feel right here no more after realizing how bad I affected Musa's heart. I bent down to the musical fairy and kissed her small nose that I adored.


	4. Late Night Planing

**Winxclub4ever-** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Stone Cold Angel-** Don't worry soon what happen will be shown.

**Coolperson-** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Cherryl- **Thanks for reading. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**PhoebeTheQueenofDragons- **Thanks for reading. I didn't think the chapter was too touching but whatever since you thought it was I guess it is.

**Late Night Planing**

**Chapter 4**

**You Are the One to Cause & Cure my Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**3rd Person POV (No One POV)**

A happy blonde fairy came running into the some like dorm room she shared with her friends. It was pass 12 so no one was awake in the quarters. She went running into each room screaming her head ff.

"Get up we need to talk!" she yelled into each room.

She took a seat on a couch they had in their main living area. Four girls around the age of 17 slowly filed into the room. A red haired fairy followed by her pixie, Lockette. Bloom was wearing a blue sweat bottoms with a light blue long sleeve top. A black fairy named Layla came into the room with a sleeping pixie with her shorts and a simple tank top pajamas with a wonder in her face. The purple haired fairy with her pixie, Digit floating above her. Tecna rubbed her eyes that were big and purple. Flora was wearing a green tank top with a long pajamas bottoms that has roses along the sides.

"Stella this is unreasonable. Do you know what time it is?" Tecna asked.

"Yea Tec," Stella said however the pep in her voice never left.

"It is yes not yea. Screaming at this time of night is really unladylike," Tune told them.

"I know I know. I just found something out," she almost shouted.

"What is Musa awake?" a calm girl wearing green asked.

"I wish Flo but I am sure Riven likes Musa," Stella said.

"He is going out with Lucy. He doesn't like her," a red haired girl said.

"Bloom I know. But the things he said when I just spoke to him. I know something happen between him 7 months ago," Stella said.

"We know that. Tomorrow is the 7 month anniversary of Anta and Riven," Layla said almost falling asleep.

"I know that. I mean between Musa and Riven. Something big guys. First he told me he made a mistake by saying yes when Anta asked him out," Stella told her friends.

Now they all looked at each other. They all sat on the floor. The pixes were falling into a slumber until they heard what Stella said. For some reason the fact that Anta asked Riven out didn't make sense.

"What do you mean?" Amore asked.

"I don't know that is what he told me. Then he said he didn't even like Lucy," Stella said.

"I don't understand why someone would fool with love?" Amore asked.

"If you asked me that Riven sure has some problems. Like he needs a good talking to to," Chatta piped in.

"I know. I don't like the fellow but make Musa very happy so I guess I must get used to having him around," Tune admitted.

"What else did he say Stell?" Bloom asked wanting to know.

"He said that he loved her," Stella told everyone slowly. Quite happy with her self to be knowing so much.

"I know it!" Chatta beamed happily.

"We all knew he loved her. Well I did. I am just so happy that he admitted it," Amore said.

"Did he say anything else," Layla asked.

"I was shocked to hear that he loved her. So I told him he must be clueless to the fact that he liked her. He was like no. I know she did remember she told me. I was like what! So he was like so confused. He asked me if I didn't know what happen seven months ago," Stella poured out.

"Seven months ago," Tecna mumbled under her breath trying to remember something. That was so long ago.

"Did he say say anything else?" Flora asked.

"He was very surprised to hear that Anta and Musa were friends. In fact quite shocked," Stella said.

"They were friends back then. I remember feeling some weird things in that girls hearts. Like passages that were trying to be hidden," Lockette said trying to help.

"Do you remember what they were about," Digit asked.

"No," she answered a bit shameful since she couldn't help more.

"Do you think that Anta could have known that Musa liked Riven?" Flora asked.

"Maybe it. What is worst is that it could be true. Why does she hate us much?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know. I just know I hate as much. She tried to get with my boo. No one does that," Stella pouted.

"Well it isn't like all the rumors of him cheating on you aren't true," Layla mumbled sarcastically.

"What!" Stella screamed was muffled by Tecna.

"Don't scream we aren't allowed up at this time," Tecna told mad princess.

"You know how I feel about those rumors," Stella whined to Tecna.

The fairy threw her head into her hands. She rubbed her wet eyes. The comment about Brandon cheating on her had gotten upset lately. Since the girl found her boyfriend flirting with some other just told her that it was friendly flirting. She didn't know if she could trust him no more

"I am sorry Stella. It just came out," Layla said.

"It is cool. It is the truth. I just got into a big fight with him after Musa got attack. He was really beat up about saying he was there and he should have protected. You guys know that whenever we have these fights it is just Musa who solves. I don't know what I would do without. I wouldn't be with him now if it wasn't for her. She is the one who patch things up for us," Stella cried.

"It is okay. She should be up tomorrow hopefully," Flora tried to clam her down.

"Stella is right. More now than ever Musa has been connected with our loves lives trying to stop fights or quarrels we have with the guys," Flora said.

"Yea you are right. Last week when I was mad at Timmy for choosing this computer class over our date. Musa is the one who stepped in and helped Timmy plan this really nice romantic date for us. She swears she didn't help but Timmy let out and told he," Tecna said.

"Do you think it has something to do with what happen with Riven?" Bloom asked.

"Why are we so worked up trying to get Riven and Musa together?" Layla asked.

"I used to hate Riven as much as you do. I tried hooking Musa up with countless number of guys but she was happy with him and no one else. She helped my relationship when I thought it was lost. I know she would do the same for you if you were in any of our places," Stella told Layla.

"I know. It is just he is a jerk," Layla said.

"True. But Musa loves him for some weird reasons and we must accept that," Tune said.

"I guess you are right. So first we have to find out what happen happen and then kick Anta to the side," Layla said really to help.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Flora asked with a yawn.

"Yes, Please," Tune said.

"I don't believe in waiting to help love but Musa is to wake to Riven," Amore mumbled not making much sense to no one.

The girls and their pixies went into the room. Stella close her door as Amore slowly got in.

"I am going to hook them up," she whispered.

The lights when out in each room. All the girls wanted to help their friend however some wondered if they should be involved with he love life while some were excited about poking their heads into her problems and the rest stood in the middle.


	5. Friends

**Friends**

**Chapter 5 **

**You Are the One to Cause & Cure my Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people**

**No ones' POV**

A tired and weak fairy fluttered her eyelids as she heard Riven's foot steps get farther and farther away. Why did Stella tamper in her life so much. She just kept talking about how much I like Riven. That is what I don't want him to know. I want him to think I am over him. But he did say he loved me. Could it be true? She tired to stay awake to think about it but her eyelids seems to get heavier and heavier.

**Riven's POV**

I woke up quite early just so I could get out of here and see Musa. I love that musical fairy with ever fiber in my being. I never wanted to admit it because love is a weakness that we do not need to affect our life. Or at least that is what I used to believe. As I sat there yesterday in her room watching her sleep I felt so much anguish at the thought that she could have been gone forever. She didn't even know I loved her. I was enveloped with guilt that I cause her so much pain when Stella told me how I made her feel.

I came out the shower to find my roommates awake discussing Musa and I.

"I wish he would just break up with Lucy and go with Musa," I heard Helia say.

I rolled my eyes as his comment.

"Yep he needs to stop playing games with her heart," Brandon said.

"Please how about you and Stella," I said just to try to get on his nerves.

He shot his look in my direction. I guess I did. "Riven you know those are just lies."

"Whatever," I said and I turned and walked to my room.

It was a lie. He was so whipped on Stella he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Maybe this would be a good shot to ask Musa out?" Sky asked me not getting up from his seat in the lounge.

"Did you guys forget I have a girlfriend," I answered looking for my gel.

"Dump her," Helia said.

I never heard Helia be so rude. I looked back at him and shot him a glare. Truth was I am going to break up with her today.

"I am," I told them.

I heard a couple of 'Thank Magic' and 'Finally'.

"So you guys want to hear how I am going to do it," I asked them as I came out of my room after finishing my hair.

"Sure," I heard Timmy say.

"Well I plan to do it in front of all her friends. Then I am going to say 'Happy Anniversary. You're not a good girlfriend and your a bitch. So it is over. And oh yea you're nose is still messed up from when Musa punched you.'" I said with a smirk on my face when I was done.

"Isn't that a bit mean and..." Timmy started.

"It is truthful," I added.

"Well why are you doing it like that?" Sky asked.

"After what I found out yesterday I think I am being kind to her," I said.

"What did you find out?" Helia asked.

"Just that she knew that Musa liked me when she asked me out," I said as I grabbed my keys. I left out the part that she tired to get with Brandon before me. Why didn't he ever tell me. That is what friends are for. Right?

"But so did you. I mean you knew that Musa liked you and when Anta asked you out you said yes that same day," Helia said.

He was the only person that I told when Musa had told me she liked me. Now all the guys stared at me in disbelief.

"How could you hurt her like that?" Timmy asked.

I knew that now all of the guys were quit fond of Musa because she each all of then numerous times with dates or fights they had gotten into with the Winx Club girls.

"Dude that is low. She confessed her feelings and you went out with the first tramp that asked you out?" Brandon asked.

"Yea," I said lowly. I ran my hands through my hair. I didn't have a rude comeback for that because for what I didn't to Musa they should let the dragons attack me.

"Do you like her or don't like her?" Sky asked.

"I like her. I do. But I can't be with her," I confessed.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Because I don't believe in lasting love," I said.

"How can you say that. You never gave it a try?" Timmy asked.

"I don't want to. That only leads to pain," I growled at them and disappeared behind the door.

**Back at Alfea**

"Guys this doesn't seem right," Bloom said.

"This isn't right. How would you like it if someone went though your dairy?" Tune asked in an outraged voice.

"We are just trying to help her," Stella said as she took a seat next to Tecna.

Tecna was trying to break the code on Musa's dairy. Musa stored her most beloved thoughts on her computer with many security walls that Tecna cracked easily.

"I got it," she noted.

"Good now go 7 months back," Layla said.

"Guys this is invasion of her private thoughts and feelings," Flora said."I can't watch." So she turned her back.

Bloom, Tune, and Lockette joined Flora in turning from the screen while the others stared it down.

"Found it," Tecna said and began reading her entry. "'_Today I told him. We were hanging out today because all of the girls were out with their boyfriends and even Layla who is now dating her finance left. So I was in the city when I saw him. He looked alone too. So we were chilling. Then I had the nerve to tell him how I felt. I ran away before he could answer. You would have too it you seen the look on his face.' _Why didn't she tell us?" Tecna said.

By now Flora, Bloom, and Tune turned to the screen upset at what Musa had done and didn't tell none of them. They were best friends they should have caught the signs.

"Go down there is more," Layla pointed out. Tecna scrolled down the page.

"_'I came back to the dorm after I caught a bus back. No one was here. I guess they are still on their dates. Lucy came around looking Stella. She isn't as bad as they say she is. Anyway I needed someone to talk to so I told her. It felt good to get it off my chest but her advice wasn't relaxing. She told me that I shouldn't keep on chasing after him if he didn't respond tonight. Then she just left because she had some homework. Layla and Stella would be proud that I told Riven. I think. They been trying to get me to make a move him for weeks now ever since Riven and I have been getting closer since we are the only ones without a partner. Anyway the girls should be coming home soon'" _Stella read.

"I hate Anta so much," Tune hissed as we all know what happens after that.

All the eyes in the room turned to her at her unusual outburst.

"I think there is more from later on in the night. Well the morning by that time," Bloom said. Indeed there was.

"'_Stella came home first with the news. She told me the whole story. She was at Red Fountain with Brandon when Riven came home. As Stella was leaving she made note out loud that Riven's lips looked like he was kissing someone. He rolled his eyes and told her it looked like she had sex with someone. Brandon told Riven just spill who he was making out with and guessed me. Riven huffed a no at him. As Stella went to go leave upset at the comment Riven made she had to walk pass him. She smelled her perfume. At was Anta's smell. Her weird smell she said. She looked right at Riven and guess Lucy. He told her that for once she was right and left to his room. She ordered Brandon to take her home as quickly as possible so she was the one who told me the news not her. Not long before Stella had told me Lucy walked in and stated who her boyfriend was.' _Wow. That must have hurt Musa a lot. I know I wouldn't have been able to keep that inside. " Layla commented.

"Is there anymore. I don't think I could handle anymore," Flora said.

"There is one more entry for that day. Who wants to read?" Tecna asked.

"I'll read it," Amore said. "'_All the girls are asleep except me. I couldn't fall asleep after what happen. I thought about telling the girls but I choose not to. I rather act like today didn't happen at all. None of it. I wish I wouldn't have never looked Riven. Why did I have to trust Lucy so god dam much? Why did I tell Riven how I felt? Why did I think he would like me. He didn't. He won't for as long as we both shall live. Why did I believe he did. He broke my heart when it wasn't even a whole when I gave it to him. I trusted him to love me the way I wanted to be loved by him but who was I kidding. I just hope none of my friends ever feel this way. Shot I'll go out of my way to try to help their relationships if they are falling apart.'" _Amore reading reading with passion only a love fairy could muster.

"I don't know if I want to get Riven and Musa together. I mean look at how he hurt her. All the pain she went though," Bloom said.

"I know what you mean," Stella said.

The fairy sat down wondering what to do next.


End file.
